


The Most Wonderful Time of The Year (To Get Sick and Miss the Christmas Party)

by CaptainWillDameron



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Pining, sick!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22119874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainWillDameron/pseuds/CaptainWillDameron
Summary: When Clarke wakes up sick on Christmas morning, Bellamy brings her leftovers.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 114
Collections: bellarkescord secret santa





	The Most Wonderful Time of The Year (To Get Sick and Miss the Christmas Party)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aainiouu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aainiouu/gifts).



> Written for An (https://aainiouu.tumblr.com/) for the bellarkescord Secret Santa.
> 
> Please go and check her tumblr out, it is awesome. :)
> 
> Come and talk to me on tumblr: captainwilldameron.tumblr.com

**The Most Wonderful Time of The Year (to get sick and miss the Christmas party)**

When Clarke wakes up on Christmas Day, she feels pretty good. At least she does until she tries to get out of bed. Her legs nearly give out under her as she stands up to get ready for the day. It’s only made worse when she realizes she’s going to be sick. It takes everything in her for her to get to the bathroom before it happens. 

She spends entirely too much time dry heaving into the toilet and it makes her feel so much worse. She had barely been able to eat anything the night before, which at the time she had put down to being nervous for today, but now she realizes that she was getting sick. She can never eat when she’s sick. 

Clarke lays on the cold tile of her bathroom floor and stares up at the ceiling for several minutes feeling terrible. Not just because her stomach feels like it’s going to come crawling up her throat but also because this means that she isn’t going to be able to make Monty and Harper’s Christmas dinner. They had been planning it for several months when everyone had realized they were all going to be back in Arkadia for Christmas this year. Even Bellamy and Echo were coming back. Clarke was both ecstatic and hesitant about the news. 

Bellamy left Arkadia not long after he and Octavia had had their falling out. Echo followed him. At first, she insisted that it was just to help Bellamy get on his feet, she knew people in New York after all but she never came back. Bellamy hadn’t either, not even after he and Octavia hashed it out and gotten back on the same page. This is the first time he is coming back in almost six years. Echo had come back only one time when Roan has gotten married. Bellamy hadn’t been able to come because it had been while he was taking his exams for his final year of his masters. Now they would be coming back together. 

Clarke is happy that Bellamy is coming back, she really is, but knowing he and Echo are coming back together as a couple makes her realize that she has never gotten over him. Sure she dated since he had left, but her only long term relationship was with Lexa and it didn’t end well. Neither of them is blameless in that, but Clarke knew, had even known at the time that at least part of it was that Lexa knew Clarke never got over Bellamy. 

Clarke eventually gets her phone and texts the group chat that she isn’t going to be coming today after all. The very last thing Clarke wants is for everyone to catch what she has. Well that, and it will spare everyone from the awkwardness than is Clarke’s feelings for Bellamy. No one deserves to have to bare witness to it, least of all Bellamy and Echo. They are together and happy and Clarke wants to make sure that it stays that way. Wants to make sure that everyone is happy. She knows Harper and Monty understand that. There was always Emori and Murphy’s New Year’s party. 

In the end, Clarke makes it to her couch, content to watch Christmas movies on tv, text the group chat occasionally and get lots of sleep. Which she does, until she hears a knock on the door. Gentle but insistent, Clarke opens her eyes and stares at the clock on her wall, which reads just after five in the afternoon. 

Clarke is tempted to just yell, ask who it is and leave it at that. She knows though that she’ll still need to open to the door so she slowly stands up, shaking off her sleepiness as she does. The couch isn’t far from the door but for just a moment it seems very far. 

“Clarke? Are you in there?” It was Bellamy, his deep voice startling her into freezing mere steps to the door. 

“Bellamy?” Clarke whispers, suddenly needing to actually look at him. When she opens the door however, she is struck by the urge to sneeze, which causes a coughing fit to start and she can feel her headache starting to come back. 

“Are you okay?” Bellamy asks, concern colouring his face as he steps into her apartment. 

“I think I have the flu. I’m fine. Just need to sleep it off,” she tells him, pushing the door to close and looking at Bellamy more closely. He had grown his bangs out just a little, the start of a beard on his face. 

“You should sit down,” he tells her, pushing his way over to her kitchen. It was only now that she realizes he has something in his hands.

“What’s that?” She asks, motioning to his arms. 

“Harper wanted you to have some leftovers, put them all away before Murphy and Miller could get to it,” he laughs. She smiles. It had happened so many times in the past that she has no trouble believing it. Only Bellamy has never been there. 

“Raven and Zeke could have brought the leftovers on their way home,” Clarke points out. She realizes, after she says it, that she sounds ungrateful, angry at him, “I mean, thank you, Bellamy.” 

“I wanted to make sure you were okay,” Bellamy admits, “I haven’t seen you in a while and then you can’t come because of the flu.” She stares at the floor. She gets what he’s implying, he thinks maybe he was the reason she wasn’t coming. 

“I’m okay, I just didn’t want to get anyone else sick, especially not you and Echo. You guys are here on vacation, the last thing you need is to get sick because of me,” she explains. Bellamy doesn’t need to know how nervous she is to see him. It makes her feel bad because she wants to see Bellamy and she wants him to be happy but she can’t get that ugly jealous feeling out of the pit of her stomach.

Bellamy stares at her, opening and closing his mouth as if he needs to tell her something and he just isn’t sure of the best way. Clarke can feel herself slipping deeper into her thoughts. Did something happen?

“So how have you been?” she asks him, trying to distract herself from the awkwardness. 

“I’m good. Busy but good,” Bellamy says, “been apartment hunting with Octavia,” he laughs a little, “which is hard to do during the holidays.” 

“Apartment hunting?” Clarke asks. She jolts, suddenly realizing that they were just standing in her doorway. She motions for Bellamy to join her in the living room, going to grab the tupperware from him. Then she sneezes, jolting back suddenly and turning sharply away so she doesn’t accidentally sneeze on Bellamy. 

“I’ll put it away,” Bellamy laughs, “Which way is the kitchen?” It is a silly question and they both know it, but Clarke points towards her kitchen dutifully and Bellamy heads towards it, opening the fridge and placing the leftovers inside. 

“So you and Echo are apartment hunting? Clarke asks sitting on the couch looking back towards the kitchen, “how is that going?” It sounded exciting enough. From what Clarke knew, New York was a hard city to live in at the best of times, apartment hunting couldn’t be easy.

“It’s just for me,” Bellamy admitted shyly, as he joined Clarke on the couch, “Octavia’s been helping me find a place here, in Arkadia.”

“You’re moving back?” Clarke asks. In recent years, Octavia and Bellamy had gotten into better terms. Lincoln certainly helps, his strong steady presence being exactly what Octavia needed. Octavia has remarked before, however, that she missed her brother and wanted to be closer to him. 

“Yeah, a position has opened up in the classics department at the university,” Bellamy smiles, and Clarke feels irrationally proud. Bellamy was so intelligent, the fact that he was a professor now didn’t surprise Clarke, he deserved it. 

“Is Echo coming with you?” Clarke asks next, feeling her heart constrict a little bit. 

“No,” Bellamy answers, his voice decidedly sour, “she isn’t.” 

“Something wrong?” Clarke suddenly feels genuinely concerned over his relationship. While she hates that they are together, she also knows she doesn’t want Bellamy to get hurt.

“We finally ended it,” Bellamy admits.

“Finally?”

“It’s been coming for a while and honestly I’m relieved,” he pauses and looks her in the face, before cracking a smile, “I mean, I’m stuck on Octavia and Lincoln’s couch until I find a place but that’s okay.” He says is in that familiar tone of joy that he used to get when he joked with Octavia about her relationships. She had once called him the ultimate cockblock and everyone had found it so funny, Clarke wouldn’t have been surprised if Jasper had put it on a t-shirt to give to Bellamy. He would have worn it proudly. 

“You can stay in my spare room,” Clarke says the words before she even realizes. 

Bellamy just stares at her, seemingly as shocked as she was.

“I mean, only if you want too,” she says in a hurry, “I just have the room and I know Octavia and Lincoln’s apartment is smaller than mine.” While Clarke’s apartment was tiny, it had enough room for two people. Clarke has never been sure how Octavia managed to fit Lincoln and his things in her tiny apartment when he moved in. 

“You don’t have a roommate?” Bellamy asks, looking around.

“Raven just moved in Zeke, so I’ve got space,” she says, “seems like everyone is pairing off these days.” She tries to laugh at her own joke, but it just sends her into coughing fit, capped off by a sneeze that hits her throat particularly hard and makes her cough even more. 

Bellamy, to his credit, breezes past the joke and pushes closer to her, “Clarke are you okay?” He has one hand outstretched as if he was going to touch her and then thought better of it. 

“I’m okay,” she answers, “this flu just refuses to give up.” 

Bellamy laughs, “of course, but nothing is going to beat Wanheda.” Clarke sighs but she smiles anyway. She is never going to live down that particular high school nickname.

“Definitely not,” she shoots back. She tries to laugh again but there is that awkwardness again. Clarke knows she pushed it too far when she talked about her spare room, she is just hoping Bellamy will forget about it sooner rather than later. 

“Do you have medicine somewhere?” He asks, looking around.

“In the bathroom,” she answers, pointing towards the tiny hallway that leads to the bathroom and bedrooms. 

“Stay here, I’ll get it and some water,” he tells her as he hurries down across the room. Clarke closes her eyes and waits. Her eyelids hurt, both wanting to close and let her sleep but she doesn’t want to sleep, not yet. She wants to stay in the moment with Bellamy. To reconnect and welcome him back. 

Bellamy returns silently, handing her the medicine from the push pack and a glass of water. She takes them and swallows the medicine as best she can. 

“So when do you start?” Clarke asks, trying to force herself to stay awake, “at the university I mean?” 

“Beginning of this semester,” Bellamy tells her, the smile on his face reaching his eyes, “been looking forward to it for a while.” It makes Clarke really happy too. 

Her phone vibes then so she puts the glass down and reaches for her phone. She picks it up, looks at the screen and nearly falls out off of her couch. 

In all caps, Murphy had written  _ BELLAMY IS ON HIS WAY TO YOUR HOUSE,  _ followed by a second text, _ DON’T LET HIM LEAVE UNTIL HE ADMITS THE OTHER REASON HE’S MOVING BACK IS BECAUSE HE’S IN LOVE WITH YOU!! _

“What’s wrong?” Bellamy asks. A blush spreads rapidly across her face and she struggles to look at him. The cornerstone of her and Murphy’s friendship is their love of fucking with each other. Texts that are over the top, trying to see which one of them could out sass the other. Texts like this are nothing new but it seems just a little inappropriate at a time like this.

“Murphy is being a dick,” she tells him. 

“How so?” Bellamy asks.

Clarke feels like her throat is about to close up, but she takes a breath and decides that the truth is better than anything else. Why did Murphy do this to her? She is way too sick for this but then again, he wouldn’t be Murphy if he didn’t do something like this. 

“Murphy wants me to get you to admit you’re in love with me?” it comes out more like a question, like she’s trying to telegraph to him that she knows it isn’t true.

Bellamy looks down at the floor, taking a deep breath and sighing just a little bit. He inhales and exhales in that way of having to decide if he wants to speak the truth or remain ignorant. 

“I know Murphy is trying to fuck with me. It’s okay,” Clarke tells him, “he does this sometimes, you know him.” It might be something that she was going to yell very loudly about in Murphy’s direction later, but for now, she just wanted to get through it all without vomiting, either from embarrassment or the flu. 

“The thing is,” Bellamy pauses, “he isn’t exactly wrong.” 

“What do you mean?” Clarke can feel her chest constrict and she starts coughing again, unable to take in a breath. 

“Clarke are you okay?” Bellamy is suddenly much closer than before, his hands hovering around her unsure of what to do but wanting to help in any way he could. He grabs the water glass and hands it back to her. She takes a sip and tries to calm herself down.

“What do you mean he isn’t exactly wrong?” She asks.

Bellamy blushes, his entire face turning red and looks around the room, before finally settling on Clarke’s face again. “I was in love with you, when we were younger. I just didn’t have the guts to tell you, then I left and well…” he trails off, but Clarke gets his point. It makes her smile.

“I loved you too Bellamy,” she says, “but then life happened.” 

Bellamy nods, “yeah life happened. I think Echo knew. She didn’t want to come back from New York. I think she figured it out.” 

“That you used to be in love with me back then?” She asks, “that was a long time ago Bellamy. Why would she care about it now?” 

“Because I think I’m still in love with you,” he says it hesitantly. Like he completely ready to leave at the slightest indication that Clarke is uncomfortable.

She just smiles instead, feeling warmth build up in her chest, “I love you too Bellamy.” He looks at her and his smile alone is enough to make Clarke feel so much better than she did before. 

Clarke leans over and hugs him, wanting to be as close to him as she could. He returns her hug, wrapping his arms around her, pushing his face into her neck. 

“I’d kiss you but I don’t want to get you sick,” she whispers after a second. Bellamy starts laughing, a deep hearty laugh that Clarke can’t help but join in on. Soon both of them are laughing so hard they’re wheezing and Clarke starts coughing again. Bellamy suddenly looks concerned but it just makes Clarke start laughing again. 

“Kissing later than,” Bellamy deadpans and Clarke continues to laugh as she nods. She feels so light, so much better than she has in a long time. 

“Movies now?” She asks with a laugh. The TV is still on, playing a low volume. One of the old claymation movies is playing. 

“Sure,” Bellamy replies, a pause and then, “You look tired.” 

“Yeah the medicine is probably going to make me fall asleep,” she says, her eyelids starting to feel heavy again.

“Do you want me to leave?” He asks, worry colouring his voice and features. 

“No I want you to stay,” she insists. She doesn’t want to wake up and it to all have been a dream. 

“Okay I’ll stay,” he smiles at her and turns his attention to the TV. Clarke looks at him one more time, almost unable to believe that this is happening at all. It is though and she is so grateful that it is finally happening. 

She leans over, her head turning toward the TV, smiling as she lays her head on Bellamy’s lap. Almost immediately, he starts to move his fingers through her hair, gently. It makes her feel even more relaxed and sleepy. She can feel her eyes begin to close and takes a deep breath, taking in Bellamy’s scent. It makes her excited for the future, knowing Bellamy would be in every day. 

“Bellamy,” she whispers.

“Yes Clarke,” there is a hint of amusement in his voice.

“I love you,” she almost isn’t aware that she says it at all. It comes out like a whisper and for a moment, she can’t be sure that Bellamy heard her say it. She could say it again, a lot. As many times as Bellamy wants to hear it.

“I love you too Clarke,” Bellamy whispers back to her. 

That is when Clarke finally allows her eyes to fall closed, letting sleep overtake her. She is comforted by the knowledge that Bellamy will be there when she wakes up, ready to take on the world. He would be here to help her feel better and then they can help each other every step of the way from now on. 


End file.
